


Gasoline

by YGXGBSJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Police, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGXGBSJ/pseuds/YGXGBSJ





	Gasoline

“呼叫！李sir李sir，楼里情况怎么样？”局长握着对讲机紧皱着眉盯着六楼那扇玻璃窗，窗帘把里面的世界遮得严严实实。 “小队已顺利到达六楼走廊，一切正常！”李帝努小声对着肩上的对讲机回答完毕，端着枪带着身后的突击队员慢慢行进着。 到达那个房门前，队员们迅速训练有素地沿着门两边的墙壁排开，李帝努则正对着大门站立着，缓缓调整着自己的呼吸。 门的那一边，是一个手握无数人命的杀手，自己的几个同事也在曾经抓捕他的行动中中了他的陷阱而命丧黄泉——而他，也是自己的青梅竹马，一个让自己深深动情至今的男人。 警队里的人总是调侃他，有那么多优质追求者为什么还单身，他总是用工作的理由一笑而过。只有他自己知道，

“呼叫！李sir李sir，楼里情况怎么样？”局长握着对讲机紧皱着眉盯着六楼那扇玻璃窗，窗帘把里面的世界遮得严严实实。

“小队已顺利到达六楼走廊，一切正常！”李帝努小声对着肩上的对讲机回答完毕，端着枪带着身后的突击队员慢慢行进着。

到达那个房门前，队员们迅速训练有素地沿着门两边的墙壁排开，李帝努则正对着大门站立着，缓缓调整着自己的呼吸。

门的那一边，是一个手握无数人命的杀手，自己的几个同事也在曾经抓捕他的行动中中了他的陷阱而命丧黄泉——而他，也是自己的青梅竹马，一个让自己深深动情至今的男人。

警队里的人总是调侃他，有那么多优质追求者为什么还单身，他总是用工作的理由一笑而过。只有他自己知道，他心里的那个人远比这些女孩优秀得多。他们从小就是班上的佼佼者，无论是文化成绩还是特长爱好，他们总是做得最好的。而罗渽民甚至比他更聪明，帮了他许多忙，可以说他李帝努的成功有三分之一是罗渽民给的。

可天使终归只有一个，顺风顺水的生活老天爷不可能做到面面俱到。在高二进入高三的那一年，罗渽民突然消失了。李帝努发了疯地去找，有人说是他父亲杀死了他母亲带他跑路了，也有人说是他母亲无法忍受他父亲的暴行带着他离开了···总之，他们一家人消失得无影无踪，仿佛人间蒸发了一般。

日子还是如流水一般地过，没有了罗渽民，李帝努也再回不到之前的状态，浑浑噩噩地度过了高三，之前说过要一起努力考进的顶级大学现在连门都摸不到，他只好靠身体素质和大不如从前的文化成绩考进了警校。

那时的李帝努被刺激得有些精神失常，进入警校的目的竟然是想着日后成为了警察可以查到罗渽民的身份信息然后定位找到他，而那时无知可笑的想法如今竟成了真——他再一次见到那张熟悉的脸是在专案组的画像上。

现在，那张门后，就是他朝思暮想的那张脸，他有些紧张、害怕又有些兴奋。他怎么也不会想到两个人竟是以这种方式重逢，那个总是自娱自乐还要他捧场的傻男孩怎么会是阴毒险恶、毫不留情的杀人犯呢？同名同姓罢了吧？只是长得像而已吧？···直到敲门的最后一刻，李帝努还在天真的幻想着。

门里传来拖鞋的声音，靠在墙边的队员们都警觉地端起了枪，随时准备冲上去决一死战。脚步声越来越近，李帝努却一抬手说：“待会儿我一个人进去，没有我的命令，任何人不允许轻举妄动！”

“可是，李sir，你···”队员们的眼里闪烁着担忧与疑惑

“还要我再说一次吗？”李帝努狠狠地瞪了那个发话的队员一眼，伸手关闭了对讲机“你们跟下面联络，这次行动很危险，告诉他们没有命令也不要轻举妄动！”

队员们面面相觑，还是点了点头示意知晓命令，门里的拖鞋声也停在了门口，霎时间，一片沉默，只剩下细小的呼吸声。李帝努死死地盯着那扇门，似乎要把它盯穿，他努力平复着狂跳的心，此时的气氛不亚于那时他唯一一次和罗渽民联手作弊。

良久，咔哒一声打破了沉寂，门缓缓打开了，李帝努抬起眼，四目相对的瞬间，仿佛又回到了幼稚园的班门口，他泪眼朦胧他哈哈大笑；回到了小学的校门口，他没带领结他伸手递过会心一笑；回到了初中的篮球场，他投篮前收到场边的他及时的眼神鼓励；回到了高中的教室里，他与他传递答案信息时焦急紧张···每一张脸最后重合在他眼前，在门里，面带微笑地看着他。

罗渽民穿着宽松的浴袍，胸前露着一大块白皙的皮肤，他手上端着一杯红酒，半干的发丝乖巧地耷拉在头顶，若隐若现的柑橘和木香味让人分不清是香水还是只是沐浴液的残香。“你来了啊。”他笑着打破了沉寂，仿佛迎接一位邀请来共进晚餐的挚友。

“进来吧！别一直站那儿，傻死了···”他打趣着转身朝里屋走去，拿起脖子上的毛巾揉着头发。

李帝努这才回过神，发现自己竟然一直像个木头一样站在门口，他再次眼神嘱咐了队员们，然后走了进去轻轻关上了门。几十秒后，门边的两位队员听到了轻微的落锁声。

 

“没想到过了这么久你还是没变啊，”罗渽民又倒了一杯红酒，递给他“还是那么帅。”

李帝努有些不知所措，还双手握着枪傻站在屋子中央，周身是幽幽的香氛的味道——这里是本市最顶级的酒店，住几个晚上可以抵得上他一个月房租的那种，六层是顶层，全部都是只对VIP客户开放的豪华套房，奢华，是对这个房间全部形容。

他一只手接过高脚杯，另一只手还握着枪把，眼神在房间里四处游荡，那样子像极了高一时第一次被罗渽民带去游戏厅的那个傻小子。罗渽民被他的样子逗笑了，确切的说从他走进这个房间开始，罗渽民的嘴角就没下来过，他坐进茶几边的扶手椅里，抬了抬手上的酒杯说：“制服很适合你。”

李帝努解下冲锋枪的带子，把它靠墙放好，一转身发现罗渽民不知什么时候已经站了起来。他缓缓走向他，低着头声音低低的：“你就不想对我说点什么吗？”

再抬头，他的脸已经近在咫尺，两个人都能感受到彼此温热的呼吸。罗渽民把食指放在他嘴唇上，脸上还是跟十几年前一样的那副不以为然的表情：“嘘···今天访客太多了，我们两个的时间不多，就少说点那些没用的吧···”

他又把头靠在他肩上，身上淡淡的香味爬进他的鼻腔绕上他的大脑，房间里不知什么时候缓缓流淌着美妙的音乐，但他还是能听见自己剧烈的心跳。

“你知道吗，我等了你多久···”他在他的耳边悄声说，湿热的呼吸撩动着他耳后敏感的肌肤，游走在他贴身制服上的手拉高了他身体的温度。

高脚杯跌落在地，红酒流出来藏进了暗红的地毯里，悄无声息。

李帝努抓着他的双手，死死地按在被子上，似乎要将他按进被子里，眼睛里像是要喷出火，粗重的呼吸从嘴唇、鼻腔溢出来交织进如水般的音乐声里。罗渽民倒是很冷静，始终保持着暧昧的微笑，眼神里透着丝丝戏谑之情，丝毫没有了多年前的那般慌乱与害怕。

“你背叛我”

他的吻在他的脸颊、嘴唇、脖颈游离，炽热的气息让他白皙的皮肤泛红

“我没有 他们属于我 而我只属于你”

他扒开他的浴袍，抱起他放在床上，再一路向下，含住他胸前的花蕊

罗渽民哼出声，下面硬挺起来，伸手去解他的防弹背心，帮他脱下勾勒出美好线条的紧身衣，让他美好的身体一览无余。

他跪着与他接吻，手不停地抚着他身下早已发烫的巨大，又俯下身含住吮吸着。李帝努太久没有享受过如此对待，平时工作太忙，高度紧张之余只有靠色情影像才能解决自己的生理压力，平日自己草草了事哪能与这个像鱼遇水般柔软的男子相比。他抓着他的头发，下身努力朝他的方向挺动着，罗渽民觉得自己快要窒息，紧紧地抱着他紧实的大腿，指甲都快要嵌入进去。

终于，李帝努放开了他，伸手拿起了床头的精油涂抹好，抓着罗渽民的小腿用手指慢慢探了进去不断扩张着。罗渽民还没从刚刚的窒息中缓过神，张大嘴巴喘着粗气，下身又被入侵，刺激得他猛地一收缩把李帝努的手指卡得动弹不得。

“啊···呃···啊···”尽管自己平时尝试过用按摩棒，但还是没有完全适应这突如其来的入侵，他皱着眉，额上沁出点点汗珠。

“放松点宝贝，就像那时候一样，放松”李帝努趴在他耳边低语着，一字一句都像是电流一般，刺激着罗渽民的每一根神经。

等到差不多了，他才抽出手指，试探着顶了进去。随着一点一点地深入，罗渽民白皙的脸也一点点变得通红。他双手紧紧地抓着床单，嘴里的呻吟汇入流动的音符里。

李帝努低吼着，慢慢加快了动作，甚至顶到了最深处。罗渽民一只手攥紧了床单，另一只手捂着嘴，努力降低着自己呻吟的音量，“嗯嗯啊啊”的字眼还是从他的指缝飞了出来，飞进了李帝努的耳朵里，撩拨着他的感官。

 

“jeno，jeno，jeno···嗯···啊···你···杀了我···杀了我吧···呃啊···”他抓着他的手，放在了自己的脖子上，迷离的双眼里闪烁着晶莹，一滴泪划过他绯红的面颊，在枕头上开出了花。

“你幸福吗？嗯？开心吗？jaemin啊···”李帝努用力猛冲着，一时分不清自己的眼泪和身下的哭腔到底是因何而起。

“嗯嗯···jeno···啊···jeno···我爱你···杀了我吧···”罗渽民闭上眼，枕头已经被眼泪沾湿“求你···啊···”

李帝努也闭上眼，慢慢把手收紧，那股温热已经到了关口，他加速挺动着，身下逐渐没了声音，最后，一股洪流从他的身体冲出，蔓延进他一动不动的身体里。

音乐停止，李帝努像个被脱线的木偶瘫倒在他的身体上，他闭着眼睛，长长的睫毛上还挂着未干的泪珠，嘴角微微扬起，就像是睡着了在做着美梦一样，但他感觉到，温度，正在一点一点地从他身体离开。

当最后一丝余温从他的肌肤撤离，李帝努才支起身，此时的他冷静得可怕，他面无表情地先给他穿好衣服，又盖好被子，再给自己穿戴好，缓缓地躺在他身边，转过头去端详着他漂亮的侧脸——昏黄的灯光恰到好处地映亮他白皙的皮肤、长长的睫毛、高挺的鼻子、刚刚咬破的鲜嫩的嘴唇···一切都是那么熟悉，原来他早就在他心里打下了烙印，从未离开。

他闭上眼，想起从前，想起这些年···一个人，太累了。

 

 

 

 

当那一声枪声响起，门外屏息凝神许久的特警小队再也按捺不住，一齐冲进了房间，楼下待命的警员们也一股脑地全部冲进了这栋楼，静谧安详的度假酒店一时间熙熙攘攘，救护车声、警笛声、对讲声划破夜空，汇成一团。

 

繁星点点，挂在天上，凝视着这繁乱、忙碌的人间，眨着眼在笑。

 

 

 

 

 

心夜空，汇成一团。 繁星点点，挂在天上，凝视着这繁乱、忙碌的人间，眨着眼在笑。


End file.
